Mess with me, I'll mess with you
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Stephanie/Chris for Unwritten.x3 Takes place at King Of The Ring 2000, this is my explanation... R and R please :


**One-shot for Unwritten.x3 hope you like it :) And i hope anyone else who stumbles upon this enjoys, reviews make me smile :)**

He winced when he heard the sound of a door slamming behind him, there wasn't a doubt in his mind who it was, it was her, it was Stephanie. "What the hell was that?" She questioned, her voice coming across as more shrill then actual English as she stormed into Chris's locker room.

"What was what?" He retorted, pretending not to know what she was talking about. But of course Chris knew exactly what she meant; it was pretty damn obvious that he had thrown her for a hell of a loop out there.

Reaching out she spun him around to face her, "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb Chris the whole world just saw you plant one on me. "

A smirk immerged on his face, "Oh that."

Her own face twisted into a scowl, "Oh that," She mocked, lowering her voice in her best attempt to imitate him. "Don't act like it's not a big deal Jericho, what the hell was that shit huh?"

Chris wasn't sure how to respond at first, truthfully he hadn't really thought through his actions with her in the ring. He went out there just wanting to beat Kurt, but then she brought herself into the picture and he lost all discretion. As much as it pained him to admit it to himself he'd liked Stephanie from the first time he saw her, perhaps he had even fallen in love with her over the course of time.

He'd just grown accustomed to her being around all the time, she was constantly involved in his angles for TV and somehow throughout all the banter and fighting, he had developed feelings for the billion dollar bitch.

So tonight when she ran out there to interfere in his match he just couldn't help himself. Even though she was trying to cost him the bout with the Olympic gold medalist the only thing going through his mind was how much he wanted to kiss her...then he did.

"Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there with that stupid look on your face all night?" The brunette asked, pulling him from his confused recollection of the evenings events.

It was his turn to send her a dirty look, "Oh get over yourself Stephanie." He said, pushing past her to ruffle through his duffle bag which was set down on a bench behind her.

She turned to face him, her perfectly manicured hands finding her hips, "Excuse me?!"

He once again smiled again and moved to get in her face, "What's the matter Stephy, loosing your hearing in your old age? I **SAID**...get over yourself."

Stephanie raised her hand to slap him, much like she had in the ring before he had forced his lips to hers. He grabbed her wrist tightly to once again stop her from hitting him. "How dare you talk to me like that?" She shot at him, disgusted that he had the nerve to take that tone with her, nobody spoke to Stephanie McMahon like that...just who did he think he was.

"You think you're so damn special don't you? Well news flash Princess the world doesn't revolve around you, no matter how much you and daddy think it does." Chris yelled, not really angry with her at all...just trying to mask his soft spot for her the way he always did...with hate. It was the only way he knew how to cover up his real feelings for the woman.

She stomped her feet in rage, jerky away from the grip he had on her, "I could have you fired so fast your ugly head would spin!" Stephanie yelled, pointing a stiff finger at him.

An eyebrow rose on his face, "Then why don't you do it sweet cheeks, got a thing for old Y2J?" He asked, sending a cocky grin her way before gently tapping her cheek. "It's nothing to be ashamed of dear, the sexy beast is the star of many ladies wildest dreams....and I do mean wild." Chris told her, adding a little wink for affect.

Stephanie pushed him back to create more distance between them, "Not in this lifetime," She barked, folding her arms over her chest, "And stop avoiding the question...I came here for an answer and I'm not leaving until I get it."

A light chuckle escaped his lips, "But my dear I've already given you your answer..." He stated, finally coming up with the perfect cover story in his head. He couldn't let her know the real truth; he couldn't bear having her crush him. Chris didn't need her having any more power of him then she already did; besides she was already in love with Paul.

She anxiously tapped her foot, "What are you talking about, you've been rambling gibberish since I walked in here, all you've manage to do is piss me off and tell me I'm full of myself."

"Exactly."

Her hands found her hair, tugging it in frustration... "Arghh, Jericho what do you mean 'exactly'?"

Chris just couldn't stop himself from smiling, "You're full of yourself, that's why I kissed you."

"That makes absolutely no sense... I'm full of myself, so you kiss me? Tell me, what exactly does that prove? That my high opinion of myself is justified because even you can't control you're desire for me."

Oh how right she was, "No Steph...I did it to prove you that you're not as untouchable as you think you are. You think you're the bad ass bitch who no one can mess with, but I can mess with you...Don't think I didn't feel you kissing back before I dropped you. You mess with my match, I mess with you...It's that simple."

"You're full of shit." She replied, brushing past him and out of the locker room.

Chris wasn't sure but it almost looked like her cheeks were hot with embarrassment, maybe he was a little right, maybe he wasn't going crazy, maybe she actually did kiss back out there. If that was true then things could get very interesting around here.


End file.
